


Camerata Conclave

by toffeecat (Hero_of_Denerim)



Category: Critical Role (Web Series), Transistor (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst, Crossover, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-05
Updated: 2017-02-05
Packaged: 2018-09-22 01:24:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,056
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9575672
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hero_of_Denerim/pseuds/toffeecat
Summary: They did deserve a break now, didn't they? That's what people got after liberating a city, right?Formonthlysupergo's February prompt: Keyleth and Sybil were supposed to go shopping, but...





	

**Author's Note:**

> (Kind of) Spoilers for the beginning of the fourth story arc of Critical Role.

It was great, coming home from gloomy Whitestone. Well, it wasn't really gloomy anymore per se, but what the Briarwoods had done would linger in the air for a lot longer than they did. And that made it a place she wanted to steer clear of. Cassandra would do great, certainly. She was a de Rolo, after all.

They did deserve a break now, didn't they? That's what people got after liberating a city, right?

They had cleared themselves of the charges the council had raised against them, they had been cooperative, they had done everything others had asked of them... It couldn't be too wrong to want some leisure time.

Keyleth longed for something normal, something _mundane_ , to forget once that they would head out soon enough for another adventure. She would meet friends she hadn't seen in a while, maybe go out and eat in one of Emon's many food stalls. They might even get to shop a bit. And she knew exactly whom she'd ask first.

Sybil's estate was in the Cloudtop District, to which they now had access again. But she pushed that thought aside; she could be bitter about that another time.

It was so easy to be around Sybil. Around her, she never felt awkward or out of place. And the parties she organised were _legendary_.

It wasn't far. Keyleth idly wondered what the others would be up to today, as she strolled through Emon. Grog and Scanlan surely would visit one of the local houses of pleasure; not that she saw the pleasure one could gain from it, but it wasn't her place to judge. Vex and Vax... Well, who could really say what the twins were up to? And Percy... He would sleep, and he should, after everything that had happened. For a week, at least.

She squinted at the houses she passed, letting her thoughts go. Had they always been this _pale_?

Keyleth shook her head. She simply hadn't paid much attention, that had to be it. Or the owners chose to renovate. Neither was particularly weird, nor special. Her hand twitched towards her earring. Nor noteworthy. She couldn't bother the others with that. Not today!

Determined, she walked towards Sybil's estate. It had always had a bright white frontage, of that she was certain. She had wondered occasionally how it stayed that way, when everything else seemed to get splattered with dirt and mud so easily. Probably some kind of enchantment; the arcane wasn't her strongest suit. But she might ask Scanlan about it, if she remembered it until later.

She gingerly closed the white picket fence door behind her, passed by the patch of white lilies, and rapped against the white wood-and-glass door. Then, she stepped back, wringing her hands. And waited.

Just as she began doubting her decision, as Sybil was certainly busy, too busy for spending the day with her on such a short notice, the door opened. Radiant as usual, dressed in a light, white dress as usual, Sybil stood in the doorway. The look of surprise was quickly replaced by a wide smile.

"Keyleth, darling. What a pleasant surprise!"

Keyleth felt her cheeks heating up. "Uhm. Hi. Sybil, hey. Hi." She cleared her throat to buy her some time to think of something smart to say, while Sybil eyed her patiently. "Uhm, I was in the neighbourhood, and thought that maybe, we could go out today? Do some girl stuff? Except you're busy, than maybe another time, or..." Her voice trailed of awkwardly.

It didn't seem to bother Sybil, though. She hesitated briefly, but nodded. "Splendid idea! Let me just get my hat!"

She disappeared into her house, only to emerge seconds later, a white, floppy hat clutched into one of her hands. "Shall we?"

After gingerly placing it on top of her head, without dislodging even a single hair of her voluminous ash-blond mane, she looped one of her arms through Keyleth's. Slowly, she lead them down the street.

"So, do tell me about your latest adventures, Keyleth. They are so exciting to hear!"

And Keyleth gladly complied. She didn't know someone else who was as good a listener as Sybil. Hardly interrupting her, and when she did it was to ask an earnest question. Her airily, chime-like laughter made Keyleth feel like she was just as witty and funny like Scanlan. Maybe, she was.

She heard faint screams in the far off distance and she tensed. It was horribly selfish of her to wish for a single day to be free of responsibilities but just _be_ , but she still couldn't help it. Sybil patted her arm reassuringly.

"Nothing to worry about, darling."

Keyleth looked down to Sybil, surprised by the other woman's confidence; but she couldn't see her face that hid in the shadows of the wide brim of her hat. How could she possibly be so certain?

More screams drifted over towards them, closer this time. They definitely sounded pained, and panicked. But as Keyleth tried to entangle herself from Sybil, her arm was pressed against her side.

"Sybil, what-"

"I said you don't need to worry," Sybil repeated coolly.

Something was off about her voice. It sounded different, if only a little. Distorted.

With an abrupt jerk of her arm Keyleth broke free from Sybil's grip. Only then, she saw the people running towards them. And the _colourlessness_ they were fleeing from. It ate through everything in its way, be it building or human; leaving only translucent husks, mere shadows of what had been there before.

"What strange kind of magic is this?" Keyleth whispered lowly to herself in horror.

Next to her, Sybil began to giggle hysterically.

"Finally!" Her voice pitched lower, until her laughter became unearthly; it made Keyleth shiver. "The Process will not be stopped!" Her eyes flaring up as if through magic, she flicked her hand and as if caught by a wind, her dress and her hair puffed up.

Keyleth watched how she began to twist, her tiny frame corrupted by the same virus that had run through the streets of Emon. The _monstrosity_ before her wasn't the Sybil she knew and trusted.

"Sybil," she breathed in disbelief, but the creature only sneered at her in return.

Eyes wide and heart bumping, she groped for her earring with trembling hands.

"Fucking Jenga!"

**Author's Note:**

> My first attempt at a crossover! How did you like it?


End file.
